This invention relates to modular test tube racks and particularly to an arrangement wherein a plurality of test tube racks are arranged in a modular set. More particularly, this invention relates to an arrangement of the type described wherein the test tube racks are clamped together in side by side relation to provide the modular set.
Test tube racks are basic equipment in laboratories and the like and serve to hold test tubes during various analytical and processing procedures. In this regard, and for purposes of illustration, reference is made to catalogue 283 published by Bel-Art Products, Inc., Pequannock, N.J., wherein a variety of test tube racks are illustrated and described.
It is desirable to have a set of racks arranged in modular fashion so that a plurality of racks so arranged can be handled as a single rack. It will be recognized that this is advantageous when dealing with a multiplicity of test tubes, especially when various tube/rack sizes are required. It is also desirable in an arrangement of the type described to have a handle which can be connected to the modular arrangement, to provide a balanced pivot handle for a set of racks so arranged. This allows the modular set of racks to be self-transportable, eliminating trays and other handling devices as might otherwise be necessary.